gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:John Breasly
After you come back and the game still isn't working. Oh and Look at my Awesome King of Denmark Portrait. Matthew Blastshot '' 01:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey John it's Johnny, I need your help I asked Soar to delete my page on Johnny Dockshot wich he did but I was ashamed of it and now I haved messed it up by making reverts trying to hide it if you could delete the reverts and the Johnny Dockshot that would be great, and is there away to take it away so no one else sees it was deleted thanks again. ''User:Espn96King Johnny Dockshot '' 14:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Johnny Dockshot Does this make my Head look fat? xD ''Matthew Blastshot '' 18:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Viceroyalty Co. I'm the new Co-Guildmaster. WOuld you like a picture of my player card to prove it or do you trust me? William Yellowbones You Forgave him? He tried to Kill The Leaders of England, He had Several of My Royal Navy ships Destroyed, He Poisined the English tea Supply and caused Havoc. I want proof that Yellowbones was Under control of Redbeard. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 20:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Bator hates me xD. Samuel is Platinum and I'm not. I think I am a Little more Important than Samuel don't you can you help me out? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Get on EVE Nao What Have you Done Your Mad, Replacing Benjamin will bring about serious Consequences. It is not the Decision of other Countries ITS YOURS. You have destroyed any Alliance we had with Russia. This will not end well for Any of us. God knows what Benjamin will say or Do. You should have spoken with the Rest of your Advisors First. I wish you luck telling Benjamin withou beginign ANOTHER War. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Benjamin is My Cousin and Your My King. I am torn. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I do Love tea xD. I will stay with you but Do not ask me to Harm my Cousin in anyway. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) and Edgar was the Mad one (and he was fat but) ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Saw it. George III died in the Middle lol ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Go on youtube and Look up "The Grapist". It has a few choice words but its Hilarious ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) COME HERE KIDS I'M GOING TO TIE YOU TO THE RADIATOR AND GRAPE YOU IN THE MOUTH! ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG I peed myself. Julie send in one of the Interns. That guy was so freaked out. btw how many grape whistles do you have? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Seen it heres one: Nail Gun ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you tink? xD ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Our Palace I made a page for St. James Palace! '' '' 01:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Your invited! Your invited to Lord Cad Bane's Retirement Ceremony/Party! It will be held this saturday at time TDB on Kingshead, Vachira. Please respond in the comments section of the ceremony page. Thank you and hope to see you there! - Sincerely 11:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Idea Sir I Think we should make a Battle Page. Like the Battle of Tariff Bay. Between the English and Spanish. We win of course but we lose some Ships (a not very Important Ship). It would show our Naval Might and we could Make Macmonger and Nelson the Heros and We could make the Spanish Admiral die. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 22:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, This is my last Request until you return from your Vacation so Please reply ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Should I make it Navy Stories or the Battle of Tariff Bay Or Request a Category named Navy Stories and Place Battle of Tariff bay in it? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll make the Page and ask Kat ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh and Sould I make it from Spanish and British Points of View and Historical? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I will but not Actually in Spanish Well Maybe Later ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I need Two Spanish Names and A British Name ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I also need to know who the King of Spain is and What ships can we afford to lose ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you put the Under Construction thing on the Page its not working for me. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Done with the Historical let me know what you think. Oh and can you do the Spanish part Idk what to say for that. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Pablo I really am confused on this matter. Ik there is a Youtube account for Pablo Swordmaster. He had a Test and Live pirate. I met he test pirate ( Ik its the Youtube guy because he showed his pirate in a video ) and he said he doesn't go here, and that it was an imposter.Basically, we have an imposter, we just don't know which one is. ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 02:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) New Award Sir, Edgar made a Trasparent of the Victoria Cross I have given it to Lord Macmonger check his talk page and tell me what you think, Sincerely Matthew Blastshot '' 18:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) 'King George II, There seems that there has been rumors, or even facts, about Johnny Goldtimbers being Lord Marshal, Benjamin Macmorgan says he is, But Samuel is Denying it, and we even had a vote, many people chose Johnny over Benjamin. Could you clear this out for the EITC please? ' '''By the way, Cant sign this because I dont know how to make a signature, ' Lord John Warsmythe' RE:Message for return This is a message for when you return from your camping trip. When you were away from the wiki some members of the EITC were looking at the page on which you elected a new EITC leader. I suggested an idea which is used for Cutler Becket. Cutler Beckett is elected by a Court of Directors '''who vote for a leader. The leader then becomes '''Governor of the EITC '''or in our case '''Lord Marshall '''I think this is a good idea and should be put into action. Only the most important leaders will in it and the Speaker of the Court acts on the behalf of HM the King who is you. The speaker is basicly the "keeper of the code" in the Bretherin court and makes sure everything is intact. Many people liked this idea and said it may stop arguements. If you want to go ahead of it you may and you also will control it. This will be the main EITC organization like the bretherin Regards ''Lord Usman Strider CBN President 11:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Invitation for King and Queen Of Spain To EITC Unity You may know me, you may not, regardless, I'm the youngest prince of Spain, and have been asked if I could request an invitation for the King And Queen, Carlos and Rainbow. Also, they said the menu looked rather dull, and Spain would like to bring Barcelonian Wine, and Cajun Shrimp to show our hospitality to The EITC. Thank You. ~ Admiral Spade (The Paradox) Meet When can we meet each other in the game. I'm online now at port royal mansion on caicos.. would you like to meet now or later? Admiral Henry of the English Privateers'' 19:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Letters of Marque I have given up piracy, and wish to return to serving England. Could we propose a deal for the Letters of Marque? 21:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) So...? you took his citizens hostage... he can declare war for that. and its a game man chill out! NeverSayNever lol Tabs Hey John fist make each page into a userpage subpage like this User:John_Breasly/EITCBANK/MEMBERS message me when you do this so i can fix the page Talk Edits 05:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Not your enemy I don't consider you an enemy, just fairly weak in a political discussion. Don't be insulted, just learn from your weakness. Le Souris Morte GET ONLINE I FOUND JACK B KING Matthew Blastshot '' 20:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) He says that you are British Rebels not him, Lord Macmonger is Pursuing him ''Matthew Blastshot '' 20:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Wat do you mean? What do you mean I deleted you? Roi Pirate Captain Jim Logan, l'empereur de Chine 21:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh Ic Roi Pirate Captain Jim Logan, l'empereur de Chine 22:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me Samuel IS NOT LORD MARSHAL again. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I got anothe WKUK Vid for you Perhaps one of the Best: Abe Lincoln ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol Found this one Look at this and we should put it on a Page. 310px|I Found this and Its Perfect for Us ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Listen Pal First off, i was NOT drilling on roleplaying, roleplaying is fun, i was drilling on the stupidty of the EITC cuz they are in constant despair, choas, and fighting, ALWAYS fighting. Therefore i was not drilling on roleplaying, go read it yourself. Plus pearson isn't that bad Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Royale Navy 01:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sir may we finally Declare war on Spain. My Men are Ready. I also need to know who the Head of the Army is and Finally What Happened with Jack? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Listen Pal No buddy boy, i realized today that you aren't really a true friend, you used me as a tool, as an asset, an expendible asset, to get your army up and running, at other times, you weren't too friendly, after i quit for the simple life, everytime i whispered to you, you ignore me! I tp to you and talk to you, you ignore me! me and pearson talk alot, and he's really not that bad!!!! Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Military 01:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Spain is pushing us to Far. Law would be a good Idea and Jack B King ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No First off, no my "Friend" a TRUE friend, that really did care, wouldn't blow up on me, they would try to clarify the misunderstanding, and then you tell your friend to suck it up when their good friend is ignorning them? yes very friendly, poor leadership qualities too..... - tisk tisk tisk - Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Military 01:20, June 7, 2011 (UTC) France, Spain and Russia have declared war on us. What are your actions? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 21:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) GET ONLINE NOW! ''Matthew Blastshot '' 21:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) World War Sir our allies have betrayed us. Spain has declared war an Taken their land back from us. France well Marie Antoinette commited an act of war by Order Edgar and Myself Killed. Russia well Ben is just extremely mad at you and Sweden well its Macbatten. We have no allies and we are fighting alone. Edgar named me Commander of the Armed forces until this War is over. I wish to keep this Position to make you Proud Sincerely, ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) My Lord Sir What do you Command? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) World War This is World War 0! Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England Leave me a message! 01:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Construction Could you please change your custom Construction template, because it really looks like mine! Please change the text, colors, and images. I hate it when people copy my work, and ideas. Thanks, ''NeverSayNever lol Coming online Can you try to get Online today? Matthew Blastshot '' 18:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Chill Out Look man, I'm not having a good day. I cannot go see my friends at the aquatic center because I have tennis, which I suck at for now. So I'm gonna tell you this once. Stop arguing. I have given you many chances, and let you get away with exessive use of foul language at least 3 times. Now please stop. I'm not in the mood. My new girlfriend broke up with me (I like that though because now I can flirt). So I ask you in the nicest way possible t chill out, look at me. I'm as chill as a cucumber. ''NeverSayNever lol Listen I will lay off when you lay off literally EVERY country and guild for claiming a server that you "own" and not knowing that you owned that holy server. i bet there is like 1 or 2 servers you don't own. I believe that's role playing. You tell everyone to stay off your servers. You don't own a signle server unless you like invest a lost in Disney Online, and by knowing that your 15 because you said nto long ago in a comment, you can't invest yet, so you own nothing. So when you lay off eveybody, because they chose that rver for their guild, I'll be as nice to you as possible. For the mean time, I'll be normal nice. NeverSayNever lol Uh... dude, I'm 13... you're 15. So how can I be oder than you. NeverSayNever lol Hehe Yu'd think a 13 year old would be less informed, but it's all bull crap. We know more than adults think. NeverSayNever lol Hey John, Thi is bator's idea users will have a protected awards page and will be given awards like stopping fights ,cool userpage etc- Talk 05:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Potco 4 Movie Hey John. We need to get together sometime today to help plan out what we will be filming the next couple of weeks. O'll probably be on almost all day, some of the time afk lol. Could you come? Thanks Fair Winds Admin Deputy Just add this to your userpage , CODE REMOVED. Basically, you report to the admin when something is going on. -- 13:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) GEt on we need you for the film Talk 19:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I need you Online right Now its very Important Matthew Blastshot '' 19:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re;WHat When I came on he said wait for joh before we begin- Talk 19:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Latest Idea British Intellegence Agency (BIA) Handles all of the Spying of Our Nation ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Who and Why Me? I stink at Page layouts ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) So who is He and Can I say on the Page that You and I are the founders but he is the head? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for making the admin deputy page. The arguing on the Chetik memorial page has already stopped. Bator.hos has warned Sadcamp and I will watch the page. -- 14:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Request I wouldl ike to create a Court of Directors that will help manage and elect a new Lord Marshall for the EITC. You will be the offcial leader as the King and I could be the speaker of the court acting on the behalf of HM the King (you). write back as many comment on this stopping arguments. ''Lord Usman Strider CBN President 17:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Write back soon as possible Yup noticed that however it is unactive and many leaders of it do nothing. If i Create a Court it can different and more organized with more time spent in doing it with you having more imput within the EITC as well. Re:Letters Eh.. sure. I'm not really a big roleplay person anymore. As long as I don't have to make Richard a Privateer in TGT i'll join. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 17:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure! Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 17:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ugh Can't take part in the PvP. My computer has once again demonstrated that it is a piece of crap.--''Shade'' 00:43, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Quest Ok so for the Kings Men Quest. You go to a Ships Captain and He says " I will take you to Port Tariff but only once, as much as a Non English citizen like yourself is allowed. Then You get to Port Tariff and you can stay as long as you want but you have to find my Office. When you are done at my office you are taken back to the Privateer Island and you can Never retrun to Port Tariff: Matthew Blastshot '' 01:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I couldn't come online. I was at the mall... and to brag I was watching a movie with my friend's girldfriend. Saw Super 8... it's a good movie. ''NeverSayNever lol Could you please add the Leauge of Squirrelfriends userbox on your page? Thanks, 15:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) 18:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:What? I have seen many side comments saying that you don't have powers yet. It is like that you expect that hundreds of edits will get you powers. I don't look at the amount of edits when we nominate new people for admin. A admin does not hold grudges against other users. Fighting with Bator proved that you are not admin material. You seem to think that Shade does not deserve the powers before you. You edit the wiki exactly one month before Shade did. You need to step off of your high throne and deal with the fact that you were not nominated. -- 04:03, June 12, 2011 (UTC)